


Feet

by vericus



Series: Sparks AUs [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, friendship-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bond between an Autobot and their charge is built on more than just shared battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I realized at one point that I think Alex and Ironhide interacted all of once in Sparks, and I think they'd be interesting to have meet, so I decided to write something with the two of them. Then Optimus butted in. And somehow it just ended up completely fluffy.

"Autobot trucks represent?" Alex drawled as she came out of her motel room to find Ironhide parked beside Optimus.

"All two of us," Optimus replied, amusement clear in his tone as he popped his cab door.

"Nah, I'm just going to get ice cream from the motel office," she said with a wave as she headed past.

"There's a far better ice cream place that we passed on the way in," Optimus commented.

"Yeah, but it's so faaaaar," Alex mock-whined. "Also, the motel ice cream is free."

"The Polar Palace has 216 flavours, over two dozen toppings, and waffles cones." By Optimus's rear-most wheel now, Alex paused, considering.

"Free versus variety, hmmm..."

"I'll pay."

"Done!" Alex headed back, hopping up into the open door. "I'm going to blame you if the clerks ask why I'm in my socks, though." Optimus chuckled as he shut the door and started his engine.

"I've been blamed for worse," he said.

" _You shouldn't be crossin' this parkin' lot in yer socks anyways,"_ Ironhide grumbled over the comms as Optimus pulled out. The weapons specialist followed.

"Would you prefer my bare feet?" Alex quipped.

 _"What's wrong with yer shoes?"_ Ironhide retorted.

"They smell like feet." Alex grinned, waiting as Ironhide absorbed that.

 _"Thas cuz you were already_ wearin' _'em all day, ya foolish femme!"_

"Exactly!"

"Don't bother Ironhide," Optimus advised before the weapons specialist could reply to that. "It's not worth it."

 _"Don't know why anyone would go out without essential armor..."_ Ironhide grumbled, and Alex grinned wider, but let the comment slide.

"So what's with the visitation, anyways? I thought you were off with Will," she said. She wasn't even pretending to drive right now - she didn't have a scrap of ID on her anyways, so if they got pulled over, Optimus was going to be taking responsibility.

"Colonel Lennox was called up to Washington quite suddenly," Optimus supplied.

 _"Glitchy brass wanted more details on his report about that fiasco in Austin,"_ Ironhide said bluntly.

"Ironhide," Optimus chastised lightly.

 _"Even you didn't need more detail'n he gave,"_ Ironhide said defensively.

"I've also been in command of the twins for several millions years," Optimus replied dryly.

 _"Fair enough,"_ Ironhide said after a moment. _"They're still glitchy, though."_

"They're doing their jobs," Optimus said mildly. Alex snorted.

"No no, I agree with 'Hide. They're glitchy," she said.

 _"Hah!"_ Optimus sighed, and gave up on that battle. They bantered back and forth until they reached the ice cream parlor, and Alex hopped out. They could have kept going, of course, but Alex's multi-tasking skills weren't up to carrying on two conversations at once.

"Double scoop of mint-chocolate chip in a chocolate-dipped waffle cone, please," Alex ordered pleasantly after reading over the menu board.

"Uh - sure," the clerk said, eyes glued to the peterbilt Alex had arrived in. To be fair, he wasn't alone in that - most of the customers were staring, too - but Alex did want her ice cream.

"If you get it for me sometime tonight I'll see if I can get him to transform for you," Alex said, crossing her arms on the counter and leaning on them with a grin. That caught the clerk's attention, and he looked at her with wide eyes. "Ice cream?"

"Right." He hurried off, and Alex chuckled. It took him two tries to get her cone, as the first time he ended up dropping it on the floor, but he got it for her. As he handed it to her, he seemed uncertain, like he was debating whether or not he should charge her for it.

"Plug it in as visa, he'll pay," Alex said, jerking her thumb towards Optimus.

"He - ho - how will he..." the clerk stuttered, eyes wide.

"Wireless alien robot voodoo," Alex said with a chuckle. The clerk gave her an alarmed looked. "Oh come on, he has wireless access to every computer system on the planet. It's an accurate description."

 _"Stop teasing the poor boy, Alex,"_ Optimus said mildly over comms.

"Just put it in as visa," Alex said, unobtrusively flipping Optimus off behind her back. She heard someone gasp behind her, and grumbled mentally. Ironhide was laughing over the comms as the clerk shakily punched up the price of the ice cream and put it in as a visa. His eyes bugged out as the machine beeped twice, then spewed out the receipt, saying it was paid for. Or maybe his eyes were bugging out at whatever Optimus had tipped - the Prime loved to tip outrageously. "Thanks," Alex chirped to the clerk, then headed back over to Optimus with her cone. She paused at his grill.

 _"Think he'll faint if you transform?"_ she asked over comms.

 _"He might not, but some'a the others prob'ly will,"_ Ironhide said critically.

 _"Ironhide's correct, unfortunately,"_ Optimus said regretfully. Alex shrugged, then turned back to the clerk who was still watching.

"Sorry, maybe next time!" she called, waving, then stepped around and hopped up into the cab. "You realize this will be all over the newspapers tomorrow."

"Would you rather have motel ice cream?"

"No, just sayin' the headlines tomorrow are gonna read 'Optimus Prime and Shoeless Charge Go Out For Ice Cream'," Alex said with a snicker.

 _"Prowl'll love it,"_ Ironhide drawled. " _Something that isn't a scandal for once."_

"I bet you anything one of the newspaper manages to make a scandal out of me not wearing shoes," Alex replied with a grin.

"You could have gone back in to get them."

"Yeah, but they -"

"Smelled like feet?" Optimus interrupted, and Alex laughed.

"Exactly!"

**\- THE END -**


End file.
